dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Snaptooth
Snaptooth Seedling= 100% 50% 30% |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "mean_flytrap"}} |-|Snaptooth Flytrap= 150% 150% 100% 130% |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "adult_flytrap" |walkSpeed = None |runSpeed = None}} Snaptooth Seedling Snaptooth Seedling is an aggressive plant-like Mob exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. It spawns in herds in the Deep Rainforest biome, mostly around a fully-grown Snaptooth Flytrap. The snaptooth seedling is able to evolve by eating meat or eggs. Snaptooth Flytrap The Snaptooth Flytrap is an adult version of Snaptooth Seedling. After a Snaptooth Seedling consumes three Meats or Eggs, it will become a Snaptooth Flytrap. Upon consuming the last piece of meat needed to transform, the Flytrap roots itself to the ground, no longer able to chase the player. It will also appear as an icon on the player's Map. Even if it cannot move, the Snaptooth Flytrap is very aggressive and will attack nearly every mob that gets too close to it. Behavior The Snaptooth Seedling will approach and eat food dropped on the ground (only animal products such as Meat or Eggs) within 7.5 tiles, and will grow one stage for each food consumed. Each stage has increased damage and maximum health, while lowering its own movement speed. After eating 3 of these items, it will transform into a fully-grown Snaptooth Flytrap. Each time it grows in this way, its current health will reset. Though they sleep during the day, they will still attack the player, and all other mobs (except their own kind) if they get too close. They won't attack walls. They do not assist each other, and can be targeted individually without fear of alerting the others. An adult Snaptooth Flytrap will attempt to spawn a Snaptooth Seedling every two or four days, each outcome being equally likely. When it does so, it will choose a random angle around it. If there is a spot that is not occupied by a wall within a distance of 3.75 tiles and 5 tiles from the Flytrap on that angle, it will spawn a Seedling there. If no such spot is available it will return to waiting the two or four day wait period. If there are more than five Snapteeth of any type (including Flytraps) within 3.75 tiles of it, it will always fail to spawn a Seedling. Wormwood is unique in that neither the Flytraps nor the Seedlings will attack him, provided that he is not holding meat in his inventory, similar to Bunnymen. If meat is present in his inventory while he is within their aggro range, they will target him and attack as normal. Otherwise they act as though he is not there and will sleep and attack other mobs as normal. Fighting Strategy * The most effective way to manually kill seedlings is to bait with meat. Position yourself between the seedling and the meat and begin attacking. Stunlock should allow you to land enough hits prior to them reaching the food. * Snaptooth Seedling takes 2 blasts to be frozen with an Ice Staff and takes 1 Sleep Dart to be put to sleep. * Snaptooth Flytrap takes 3 blasts to be frozen with an Ice Staff and cannot be put to sleep. * Snaptooth Flytrap is not able to move, so it is highly recommended to land one hit then move away. * If encountering two or more Snaptooth seeding, keep in mind that if you kill one of them, the dropped Leafy Meat will be eaten by the others Snaptooth, making them evolve to their next form due to their food priority. Trivia * Unlike most mobs in the game, Adult Snaptooth Flytraps do not have an actual brain, explaining their odd behavior. This also explains why their attack period (5) is completely ignored. * Originally adult Snaptooth Flytraps did not switch targets when attacked, you could safely kill them by leading a creature such as Ro Bin into their attack range and waiting until it gets attacked before killing said Flytrap. Bugs * Despite having a sleep sprite in the files, Snaptooth Flytraps are unable to be put to sleep unlike their younger counterparts. Gallery Sleeping Level 1 Snaptooth Seedling.png|A sleeping level 1 Snaptooth Seedling. Sleeping Level 2 Snaptooth Seedling.png|A sleeping level 2 Snaptooth Seedling. Sleeping Level 3 Snaptooth Seedling.png|A sleeping level 3 Snaptooth Seedling. Snaptooth Flytrap Sleeping.png|A sleeping Snaptooth Flytrap. Snaptooth Seedling Level 1 Dead.png|A dead level 1 Snaptooth Seedling. Snaptooth Seedling Level 2 Dead.png|A dead level 2 Snaptooth Seedling. Snaptooth Seedling Level 3 Dead.png|A dead level 3 Snaptooth Seedling. Snaptooth Flytrap Dead.png|A dead Snaptooth Flytrap. Wilson in Hamlet Announcement Trailer.png|Wilson running away from level 3 Snaptooth Seedlings in the Hamlet Teaser Trailer. Snaptooth Seedling EA Hamlet Trailer.jpg|A Snaptooth Seedling as seen in the Hamlet Early Access trailer. Wilba Fighting Snaptooth Seedling EA Hamlet Trailer.jpg|Wilba fighting a Snaptooth Seedling with a Cork Bat as seen in the Hamlet Early Access trailer. Buggy_Snaptooth.png|A bugged out Snaptooth Flytrap that became small. The hitbox and everything else is still there, so this is only visual. vi:Snaptooth Category:Hamlet Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Sanity Loss Category:Nocturnals